Cada mes
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. Como ocurría cada mes, Raphael la seguía. Probablemente por costumbre, probablemente curiosidad. No quería llamarlo interés, porque eso significaba que le importaba. Un fic SAINW [LeoXKarai].


Otro fic basado en SAINW. Supongo que no puedo evitarlo, me gusta demasiado ese capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, como siempre.

**Cada mes.**

Como ocurría una vez cada mes, Raphael la seguía. Probablemente por costumbre, probablemente curiosidad. No quería llamarlo interés, porque eso significaba que le importaba y, en esos tiempos de guerra, no podía permitírselo.

Se escondió detrás de un edificio en cuanto la vio salir, sola. Siempre, por los mismos días del mes, lograba esquivar a su séquito de fieles ninja sin cerebro y se escabullía, sola. Parecía que escapa a hurtadillas, mirando hacia las esquinas de vez en cuando, con pasos rápidos y ligeros, como si no hubiera pasado ni un sólo día. Raphael se daba el lujo de terminar su cigarrillo antes de ajustar el cuello de su chamarra y continuar su marcha, justo detrás de ella. No importaba quedarse atrás unos metros más, sabía que siempre se dirigía al mismo lugar. Costumbre, de parte de ella también. Quizás.

A pesar de tantos años, él seguía negando que existiera algo más. La mirada femenina era vacía y sin emoción, sus movimientos certeros y asesinos, sus manos frías. Él lo había experimentado en varias ocasiones en que la hoja de su katana había estado cerca de abrirse paso en su piel. Suerte que los sais fueran buenos en detener ese tipo de ataques, o él no estaría ahí; aunque no lo admitiera ante nadie más.

Aún así, ella nunca le había hecho demasiado daño. Ni a él ni a sus hermanos, al menos. No podía decir lo mismo del resto de la gente, pero si era sincero sus golpes siempre eran rápidos, para provocar el menor dolor posible a la hora de la muerte. "Hm." Parecía que la justificaba, y no lo hacía, claro. Porque a él no le importaba. Ni ella, ni nada, ni nadie.

Siguió su paso hasta que se perdió en medio de los árboles que quedaban de lo que antes había sido un gran parque. Miró hacia enfrente, no le gustaba observar en lo que se había convertido la ciudad. _Su _ciudad, aquella que se había empeñado tanto en proteger y que ahora era un cascarón vacío, cubierto de miedo y sangre. Así que miró hacia enfrente y la siguió en medio de restos de edificios y luces demasiado tenues para alumbrar el camino, aunque nadie pasaba por ahí. Excepto ella, y él, una vez al mes.

Desde su posición, Raphael podía ver el cabello plateado moverse a cada paso, a cada salto. Su cuerpo no había perdido ni un poco de su firmeza y la tela negra seguía acentuando su figura igual que siempre. Seguramente, a su manera, se le podía considerar como bella. Endemoniadamente bella, peligrosa. Con una sonrisa torcida entendía por qué su hermano nunca podía sacársela de la cabeza. No, Leonardo nunca se lo dijo, no hacía falta. Raphael se daba cuenta con las miradas esquivas y las noches llenas de su olor, al otro lado de la puerta. Lo sabía, lo veía, pero jamás intentó entenderlo. Un error. Quizás.

Hacía años que no hablaba con él. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo había pasado pero sabía que era demasiado ya. Y no sabía cuánto tiempo seguirían así, pero sabía que en la primer oportunidad que tuviera, le diría que tenía razón; que Karai sí que era bella. Y peligrosa.

"Llegamos". Cuando ella, metros adelante, aminoró el paso, él lo hizo también. Contuvo el aliento y sintió sus manos perder un poco de calor. Nervioso. Siempre se ponía un poco nervioso, a pesar de los años. Así que aguantó, prácticamente temblando por dentro, mientras la veía introducirse por un pequeño hueco al edificio de enfrente. Cinco minutos después, ella no salía; así que todo estaba bien.

Hubo una ocasión, una vez, en que ella salió en menos de dos minutos. Enojada y con los ojos rojos. Eso había sido casi diez años atrás. Había corrido por el parque para terminar dándole golpes al árbol que tenía más cerca y caer, de rodillas, derrumbada. Esa era la única ocasión en que él la había visto llorar y supo, con tremenda seguridad, que las cosas no estaban bien, que había algo mal. Terriblemente mal, a decir verdad.

Así que, si Karai no salía en menos de cinco minutos, quería decir que estaba bien. Que él, su hermano, ya se encontraba adentro. Que Leonardo estaba bien y que estaba con ella. Raphael la seguía, una vez al mes, porque era la manera más fácil de dar con el paradero del antiguo líder, que desaparecía por el resto del mes. Pero esa noche, él podía acercarse lo suficiente como para saber que estaba bien, que seguía vivo. Que seguía con ella.

A veces duraban horas adentro. Algunas ocasiones más, otras menos. Raphael varias ocasiones se preguntaba qué tanto podían hacer ahí, en la soledad de su refugio. Otras no quería saber, imágenes extrañas se formaban en su mente y no tenía interés de dejarlas ahí mucho tiempo. Así que se sentaba en cualquier rincón, seguro de no ser atacado, de no ser visto, y esperaba.

- Sabía que vendrías.- Una ocasión, o más, era capaz de escuchar la voz de Leonardo. Impasible, inmutable en el tiempo. Quizás lo único de él que no había podido ser cambiado.- Siempre lo haces.

Otra ocasión, sin soportarlo más, se había asomado por la ventana. Eso fue hace casi cinco años. Los había visto, prácticamente abrazados, sobre el sofá. El tacto de Karai no parecía tan frío en esos momentos, sus movimientos se veían menos certeros y más dudosos, y sus ojos parecían cobrar vida. Leonardo se veía completamente fuera de guardia, como el adolescente que nunca fue. Su mirada vacía escondida detrás de esas gafas oscuras. Y él, como un intruso, espiando por la ventana rota.

En ese entonces se tuvo que morder la lengua para decirle que sí, que tenía razón. Que Karai era hermosa, aunque él ya no pudiera verla. Pero, sobre todo quería decirle que sí, que él se había equivocado. Que todos lo habían hecho, pero que todavía podían intentar dar marcha atrás, recuperar un poco de lo que había sido. No lo hizo, claro. No dijo nada y el tiempo siguió su paso. Igual que él.

Y ahí estaba, nuevamente, esperando que ella saliera. Lo hizo justo antes del amanecer. Miró hacia ambos lados y empezó su camino, temblando ligeramente por el frío pero con las mejillas sonrosadas. Raphael la imitó y empezó a andar, el olor de su hermano llegando hasta su nariz, colándose por su cuerpo para recuperar memorias pérdidas. Era un castigo, que él mismo se imponía; pero al mismo tiempo un poco de confort al saber que todo estaba bien, al menos de momento.

Regresaron, sin darse cuenta, hasta el parque. Ahí Raphael siempre se iba, antes de que ella se diera cuenta que había tenido a alguien tras sus pies. Antes de que despertara del letargo en el que iba sumida y pudiera tomar su katana para atacar. Pero esa vez, esa vez se quedó un poco más. Era una noche tranquila y, quizás por ese día la guerra podía esperar un poco.

- Tu hermano está bien.- Oyó la voz a su espalda. Fría pero suave, como la nieve. Raphael se sobresaltó, no sabía que ella lo había notado, pero parecía que la había subestimado. ¿Cuántas veces habría sabido que la seguía y que la esperaba? Raphael esbozo otro amago de sonrisa, quizás se había vuelto a equivocar.

Al voltear otra vez, ella simplemente había seguido su camino.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer!

Y si tienen algún comentario, crítica o sugerencia, no duden en dejar un review.

Saludos =)


End file.
